


Miracles

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miracles come in all forms... Sam may be one of them.





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: Miracles   
Rating: R   
Pairing: Josh/Sam   
Summary: Miracles come in all forms... Sam may be one of them.   
Notes: A holiday one-shot that fits into the reuniverse, much like the Hallowe'en leather pants fic, only not quite so much with the PWP action (sorry, but hey, there's still a goodly amount...). Special for tonight, folks!   
Archive: Yes   
Feedback: Please.

**Miracles byAnne Marsh**

Josh trudged to the front door and managed to fit his key into the lock. It had been the longest day he'd had in some time-- why did things always get crazy around the holidays, anyway?

Sam was just inside with a hug and a cup of coffee. "Here... just made a pot."

"Sorry I'm late, babe..."

"Not your fault." Sam kissed his cheek gently. "Go and put your feet up while I finish making dinner. Everything's all mise en place, I've just got to do the cooking. You rest until dinner's ready. Hard day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I made you a coffee, now go." Sam shoved him gently in the direction of their sofa and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Josh.

Josh didn't bother turning on the lights, just put his feet up as he'd been told, leaned his head back, and took periodic sips from his coffee. After dinner, he'd have Sam to himself... after dinner.

The house was starting to smell really good. Sam was frying something, and the smell that carried into the living room was one that took Josh back... smells like that always seemed to fill the air during the holidays, back when he was a kid... Then he grew up, and he stopped smelling them, lived in places where he did his own cooking, which never smelled this good...

"Come on into the table!" Sam called. "I've got almost everything..."

"You want me to grab something?" Josh asked, coming through the kitchen.

"Sour cream!" 

Josh shrugged and did as he was told. He didn't remember having sour cream in the fridge.

"How was your day?"

"All right. My really big meeting got pushed back a month, so..." Sam embraced him in the doorway, taking the sour cream. "I did some shopping..."

The table came into view, and Josh melted, returning to his husband's arms for a lengthy kiss. 

"Aw, you didn't have to do that..."

"Of course I did. I don't suppose you looked at a calendar at all?"

"No, someone's been doing that for me... I've been a hot commodity all week." He groaned.

"Happy Channukah, Joshua."

"I can't believe you made latkes..."

"Well, I bought some frozen hash browns and powdered mashed potatoes, so don't praise me too highly..."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Josh."

\---/-/---

"Sam..." Josh whined, tugging impatiently at the other man's elbow.

"Hey, c'mon... it's not just about food, you know."

"But I had a hard day and I want you to put me to bed..." Josh pouted, eyes twinkling.

"It's tradition."

"Sam, I--"

"No buts, this is our first year as a married couple, and we are going to do the holidays right, all of them."

"I can think of something else that needs to be done right..."

"Hush, you." Sam grinned, swatting him lightly. "I went out and bought a menorah. Channukiah? I forget-- Toby explained the whole thing to me, but-- Look, you tell the story, I'll light the candle."

"You do know we're totally going to give up by the fifth night."

"We will not."

"We have since I was ten."

"That was then, this is now, and this is us."

"Sam, nobody makes it past the fifth night! I mean, I'm fairly unobservant, and you're a gentile... if we light these candles for eight nights, *that*, Sam, *that* will be a miracle."

"We are doing our first married Channukah, and we are doing it properly."

"Fine, whatever. A long, long time ago, there was this whole big thing with Maccabees and a seige and lamp oil, and God did this miracle thing, yadda yadda yadda, go Jews."

"Josh, I think you need to get reaccquainted with the true spirit of Channukah." Sam crossed his arms.

"I think I need to get reaccquainted with your cock. Take me to bed." He leaned forward, blowing out the candles Sam had just lit.

"Okay, but tomorrow night..."

"Tomorrow night I promise I'll do whatever you want, now c'mon!"

\---/-/---

They tumbled into bed, clothes strewn across the floor, Josh's mouth a flurry of slick heat across Sam's chest, Sam's hands trying to be everywhere at once, and seemingly succeeding where physics ought to have stopped them.

"Take me..." Josh breathed, turning, raising his hips. "Please, baby, please baby, please, please, please..."

"Hush... I'm here, Josh, I'm everything you need... just be still a moment and let me-- that's right..." 

Sam drew their lovemaking out, until Josh's arms gave out and he was on his knees, cheek smushed to the pillow and chest on the mattress, legs wobbling and whole body trembling as Sam stroked across his prostate.

Finally, after Sam had spent himself inside Josh's passage, after Josh had been pushed to the edge so many times he had no choice but to tumble over, they lay a tangle of limbs, forehead to forehead.

"How was that?"

"That was the happiest Channukah ever." Josh said, emphatic if a little breathless.

"Glad to hear it. You know... we've got seven more nights, if you think we'll be able to celebrate the whole holiday?"

"I think we should celebrate every holiday. In fact, I can't recall ever celebrating, say, Yom Kippur, not since I was seven, but this year, I think we should go all out, Sam. I think we should do it right."

Sam chuckled, wrapping Josh even more tightly in his arms. "Glad to hear it."

"In fact, I think we should celebrate even *more* holidays... I think we've been pretty lax in our observance of the major Shinto ritual days, and this, this is the year for that to change, Sam..."

"Okay."

"Sam?"

"Mm?"

"I think I learned the true meaning of Channukah."

"Sex is *not* the true meaning of Channukah. I believe you yourself vaguely alluded to miracles, and as much as I *enjoy* making love to you--"

"God gave me you. And you've lasted a lot longer than eight days-- which is surprising, considering my track record, so I think Channukah is all about-- not sex, but miracles, and Sam, I've kept you this long, so I think that counts."

"Aw... that's sweet, Babe."

"Also, that was some frickin' incredible sex..."

~FIN~ 


End file.
